Freecie1
Freecie1 is a friendly scientist. He spends most of the time discovering places. He has invented and patented thousands of inventions, his favorite are: *Super speed boat *Transformer portal (Go through, and you will come at as your desired item\animal.) *Sleep ray (Shoot at someone and they fall to sleep *Dream jumper (go into someones dream) Freecie1 is extremely interested in dreams, the only reason he invented the Sleep Ray and Dream Jumper. He is a hard-core philosopher, and never stops thinking. This is a very important thing to him. He works part time at TerraSnow as a chef there, but only works 2 hours a day. He does NOT work for Bill Gate$, mainly because he hates politics and economics. Not to mention algebra. He likes psychology and science. Mainly those two. And art. You can't forget art. Background Freecie1 was living in Club Penguin all his life when he decided to move out for a life of adventure. He built his boat and sailed out to an unknown island. Since he discovered it, he called it "Freecie1 Island". He then became it's king, where more penguins flocked to the island. In 2008, the citizens thought he was planning something evil. However, that was false. He does not talk much about his childhood, probably because of information that is only known to him. He says he was born curious for the meaning of his purpose, even though he is now king, he is still wondering. Involvement He tried to find a good place to call home, and found his island, where he is now presiding. He created some weird buildings. His island is about 20 times smaller than Freezeland. No one has dared to attack him or his island inhabitants, due to Their superior army. He once tried to stop Darktan from an attack on Freezeland, however it ultimately failed. Nobody knows why, but for some reason, he disappears from place to place when nobody is looking. Nobody knows quite why, but it is most likely a side-effect from the experiment. The experiment During a normal day, when he claimed his skill when being question, someone said "Your the one that did the experiment!" This person was Explorer 767. Freecie1 brought this experiment up every now and then, but seems very defensive about it. From what we heard, it involves explosions, transformation, fire, and temporarily melting all snow on Freecie1 island. (it came back, though.) Only Explorer 767 and Tidalwave11 know exactly what happened, however Freecie1 made then promise not to reveal what happened. Quotes * "Thinking, wondering, knowing, the three steps to information." * "(Personal Statement), Therefore I am." * After hearing someone ask a question to some other random penguin: "I NEED TO KNOW. NOW." * "Oh, what I know, I do not have, what I want, is what I see, but sometimes you need to think about what you already have, than you'll see the joy in life." Trivia * He invents about 10 inventions a day * He has nearly half the invention sale in Antarctica * He eats chocolate so much he has to get slapped every week, to make sure his memory removes the knowledge of chocolate * He remembers all of his dreams clearly. See also *Explorer 767 (one of his friends.) *Tidalwave11 (another one of his friends.) Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Royalty Category:Mary Sue